<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tale Of Visions And Hope by ImaWonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289850">A Tale Of Visions And Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaWonder/pseuds/ImaWonder'>ImaWonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Character Study, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Gen, Happy Ending, It’s kinda sad sorry, M/M, Seer!Alec, Visions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaWonder/pseuds/ImaWonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Lightwood just turned 5 when he first experience the « visions ». He’s terrified. He has to live with an entiere life or terrific visions, with no one but his siblings by his side. Or maybe, if his visions are true, a magical man will come along ?</p>
<p>Or : the mini story of seer Alec shitty childhood, and how it gets better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tale Of Visions And Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander Lightwood just turned 5 when he first experience the « visions ». He’s terrified. His mother says it’s his «gift», a present from the angel. He smiles, but it’s a scared smile wich doesn’t ring true anymore. She says it makes him special, that she’s proud of him. It’s the first time he ever hears her say those words. It'll be almost 4 years before he hears her say them again, when he finally master his chosen weapon, the bow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s 8 when one of his visions shows him a group of Shadowhunter dying on a patrol, when they stumble upon an unexpected nest of Shax Demons. He tries to warn them, but who would listen to a child ? It’s a bloodbath. He sees the bodies, or rather what’s left of them when his mother lectures him for failing. He’s not sure what he failed. People listen to his visions after that, but they avoid him. He hears the hushered whispers, he sees the side looks, he feels their hatred and fear. He understands it. He feels the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alexander Lightwood is 10 when he sees his future parabataï, Jace Herondale, dying in one of his visions. He mourns for weeks before another vision of Jace, older and very much alive, appears. He’s confused, how is that possible ? Did he change the future ? <em>How</em> ? He didn’t do anything special. Jace tells him that nothing can kill him anyway. He cracks a few bad jokes and tells him not to worry. Alec almost succeed ; there’s enough in the Institute to keep him busy anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s 11 when his mother tells him he doesn’t get to have a a day off when his visions come anymore. It doesn’t matter how much they hurt. It doesn’t matter that he can’t move from the pain, it doesn’t matter how traumatic it was, how many bodies he saw. He’s supposed to be a soldier. He’s supposed to be able to bear it all. He’s not supposed to be <em>weak</em>. He promise his mother he’ll do better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s 13 when he finally puts a name on the feeling he’s been feeling for what feels like forever. Loneliness. He’s got Izzy and Jace, but that’s about it. The other Shadowhunters fear him, refusing to train with him or even approach him for that matter. His own mother only ever talks to him to scold him, and it’s been more than a year since he last saw his dad. His parents even keep his baby brother, Max, from him most of the time in fear he’ll predict his doom. He can’t rely on anyone, he’s supposed to be strong for them. There’s no one to talk about his sexuality. No one to tell him liking boys isn’t wrong. No one to tell him he’s not alone. So on the darkest night, when he hugs his pillow and cries himself to sleep, he thinks about some of his visions. The happy ones, full of laughter and people who seem to be his… friends ? He begs the angel they will come true, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec is 15 when he first raises the question of a downword cabinet. He saw it in his visions, saw how much more effective it was. He thought long and hard about the wars it could avoid. When he asks his mother to consider it, he gets a harsh slap, a lecture on not inventing things and pretending they are visions, and a stern reminder of how inferior downworders are. He’s not sure he believes her anymore. He not sure what to believe anymore. How can his visions be so different from his present ? Is he going crazy ? There’s no one to raise his concerns to. He just does as he learned :he endures it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s 17 when he first sees his visions as the gift he’s been told it is. He’s on a mission, it’s supposed to be just a routine. He feels the usual dizziness that comes with the visions, but this one is quicker, almost painless. It shows him the hide of the demons, way more than they thought. It shows him the positions they took, forming a swift and deadly trap. He stops Izzy from stepping right into it. For the first time, he thinks it was worth it. He knows he’d endure the pain three hundred times over and over rather than let his siblings get hurt. He’s not so sure anymore a few weeks later, when he has to witness the bodies of downworders children, slaughtered like pigs, bathing in blood when they should have been laughing and smiling, happily alive. He tries to find out more about the, find a way to warn them. But what use to it ? He doesn’t even know if he can change anything. He won’t be able to save them. Or maybe it’s already too late. Maybe he couldn’t save them. And like the hundreds of nameless people he witnessed dying in his visions, he mourn them, for he does not know if someone else will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is 18 when a certain red headed girl storms into their lives. She brings great troubles, he knows it. But he knows that she is worth it, a key to both Jace’s happiness and a better future. He still finds her annoying. He can’t bring himself to care when, after learning about his visions, she immediately asks if they hurt. It’s been so long since someone else than his siblings actually asked him that, so long since someone cared more about his well being than how useful he is. Maybe she’s not <em>so</em> bad after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alexander Lightwood is still 18 when he finally met the man of his visions. He’s even more beautiful in real life, even if Alec didn’t think it was possible. He knows his name before he even had the time to introduce himself, Magnus Bane, and he knows in a little while he’ll get to make it Lightwood-Bane. He knows how the warm brown eyes looking at him make him feel butterflies in his stomach when he smiles, and that they hide slithed pupils and golden iris. He knows how his laugh sound, so loud and happy and <em>free</em>, he knows how he plays with his rings when he’s stressed. He knows how his perfume smells like sandalwood, how his jokes and innuendos can make him smile on the darkest day. He knows how Magnus’s smile is like a ray of sunshine, how his sole presence is like a breath of fresh air for Alec. He <em>knows</em>, has seen glimpses of a life he never dared to dream about, with this man. He spend 13 years waiting for him, waiting to love him. Maybe he loves him already. Just a little bit, or maybe a big lot. He feels ready for whatever the future holds, as long as he’s with him. When Magnus gestures, and a spark of magic dances among his arms, Alec knows he’s a goner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And for the first time since he was 5, Alexander Lightwood <em>truly</em> smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, my second fic, inspired by the hundreds of seer Alec prompts from the Malec discord. I wanted to write something happier than my last work, not sure I succeded. Also, sorry for any mistakes this was not betaed and english is not my first language.</p>
<p>If you liked it, please leave a kudos or a comment if you feel like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>